The Musical Instrument King (Taratabong Parody of The Lion King)
The Musical Instrument King 'is an animated movie-style Taratabong parody of the 1997 Broadway musical adaption of The Lion King. It takes place in Taratabong (location), and follows the adventures of the Taratabong musical instruments as the Lion King characters. CAST Baby Simba – Snaree (as a blue pellet drum) Young Simba – Snaree (as a blue mini-tymp snare drum) Adult Simba – Snaree (as a blue snare drum) Young Nala – Trumpee (as a toy trumpet) Adult Nala – Trumpee (as a trumpet) Mufasa – Bone (as a trombone with a mustache) Mufasa Ghost – Grandpa Tuba Sarabi – Drumba (a pink bass drum with a suspended cymbal on top) Timon – Pino (a light-blue upbright toy piano) Pumbaa – Grando (a red grand piano) Zazu – Maestro Nomo (a green metronome) Rafiki – Robo (a grey robot with synthesizer skills) Scar – Trebass (a purple double bass) Shenzi – Cello (a magenta cello) Banzai – Viola (a copper viola) Ed – Iolin (an orange violin), but noted with an “Ed” look Sarafina – A purple field drum Gopher – Fluto (a neon-yellow flute) Mouse – Triangle Chameleon – Tiny bandoneon Beetle – Jaws harp Chaka/Kiara – An orange pellet drum Wild Animals and Plants – Various Musical Instruments Hyenas – Guitars (Including Tarrita, a blue guitar) and Ukeleles Birds – The Xylo Brothers and various xylophone/vibraphone bars (the Xylos appear during most songs) Lionesses – Various Brass Instruments Wildebeest Stampede – Marimbas (including Mary and Bimba, two of them) Vultures – Cymbals (including Plate and Saucer, two of them) and Zills Antelopes – The Timpani Twins QUOTES Bone: Snaree! ...Snaree, I'm very disappointed in you. Snaree: I know. Bone: You could have been broken. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Trumpee in danger! Snaree: I was just trying to be brave like you. Bone: I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Snaree: But you're not scared of anything. Bone: I was today. Snaree: You were? Bone: Yes… I thought I might lose you. Pino: Hey! what's goin' on here?! Snaree: What are you doing here? Trumpee: What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?! Pino: HEY! WHAT’S GOIN’ ON HERE???!!! Snaree: Pino, this is Trumpee. She's my best friend. Pino: FRIEND?! Snaree: Yeah. Hey, Grando, come over here. Trumpee, this is Grando. Grando, Trumpee. Grando: Pleased to make your acquaintance. Trumpee: The pleasure's all mine. Trebass: Snaree...? Snaree! I'm a little surprised to see you, alive… Snaree: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Trebass: Oh, Snaree, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a meloditty kingdom… Snaree: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Trebass. Trebass: Oh, oh, ye... Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh... however, there is one little problem. You see them? They think I'm King. Trumpee: Well, we don't. Snaree is the rightful King. Snaree: The choice is yours, Trebass. Either step down or fight. SCENES AND MUSICAL NUMBERS # '''Circle Of Life '(featuring the Xylo Brothers) '''– Robo, Ensemble # Maestro Nomo, Bone, and Trebass Conversation # “Snaree” # Grasslands Chant – Ensemble # Everything the Light Touches # The Morning Report – Maestro Nomo, Bone, Snaree # Elephant Graveyard Conversation # The Brass Instrument Hunt – Ensemble # Snaree and Trumpee Meet # I Just Can’t Wait to Be King '''(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Snaree, Maestro Nomo, Trumpee, Ensemble # The Bowed String Trio # 'Chow Down '– Cello, Viola, Iolin # Bone VS Bowed Strings # I Was Just Trying To Be Brave # 'They Live In You '– Bone, Ensemble # Bowed String Chat # 'Be Prepared '– Trebass, Cello, Viola, Iolin, Guitars/Ukeleles # “It’s To Break For” Conversation # 'The Stampede '– Ensemble # Bone’s Death # If You Ever Come Back We’ll Break You # 'Robo Mourns Pt. 1 (Eulogy) '– Robo, Ensemble # 'Be Prepared (Reprise) '– Trebass, Guitars/Ukeleles # 'Robo Mourns Pt. 2 '(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Robo, Trumpee, Drumba # Bowling for Cymbals # Snaree, Pino, and Grando Conversation # 'Hakuna Matata '– Pino, Grando, Young Snaree, Big Snaree, Ensemble # 'One By One (The Entr’acte) '(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Ensemble # 'The Madness of King Trebass '– Trebass, Cello, Viola, Iolin, Maestro Nomo, Trumpee # '''Shadowland – Trumpee, Robo, Ensemble # Pino and Grando’s Weem-a-Wep # Under the Stars # He’s Alive # Endless Night – Snaree, Ensemble # Go for the Jugular # Reunion # Can You Feel The Love Tonight? '''(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Pino, Grando, Snaree, Trumpee, Ensemble # Snaree and Trumpee Conversation # Robo’s Chant # We Are One # Bone Ghost # 'He Lives In You '(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Robo, Snaree, Ensemble # Snaree, Trumpee, Pino, and Grando Conversation # This is My Home # '''Pino and Grando’s Charleston Song # Trebass, Drumba, and Snaree’s Confrontation # Trebass and Snaree’s Confrontation # The Big Battle # Snaree VS Trebass # Trebass’ Death # King Of Pride Rock – Ensemble # Circle Of Life (Reprise) '''(featuring the Xylo Brothers) – Snaree, Trumpee, Pino, Grando, Maestro Nomo, Drumba, Ensemble # End Credits TRIVIA * The title card, which is the “The Musical Instrument King” text with a drawing of Snaree as an adult on top of it, pops up on the boom ''at the end of the song “Circle of Life.” It also pops up on the ''boom ''at the end of “Circle of Life (Reprise),” but the “The Musical Instrument King” text is replaced with the “The End” text. * Instead of “Mr. Pig”, Grando says they call him “Mr. Piano.” * There are credits at the end of the movie; the songs that play during the credits are '''The Lion Sleeps Tonight '(full), as well as '''Grasslands Chant. * Deleted songs from this movie were suggested for a “real Broadway” adaption of this spoof: one sung by Trebass, Maestro Nomo, and Bone during their conversation, African vocals clearly heard during the “Under the Stars” scene, the song We Are One '''from “The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride” as sung by Rafiki and the ensemble minutes before the sky reveals Bone Ghost, and one that is all African words sung by the ensemble during Trebass, Drumba, and Snaree’s confrontation. * In the extended edition, the songs '''Be Prepared (Reprise), Robo Mourns Pt. 2, and Busa are cut, and a post credits scene includes Snaree and Trumpee sitting with the brass instruments and holding their new baby; Pino and Grando walk by and Pino says, “Congratulations, hero Snaree, it looks like Robo raised your newest baby drum. Isn’t he adorable?” and the cameras zoom into the Pride Lands with everyone (but Trebass and the bowed strings, guitars, and ukeleles) singing a line from the lullaby “Hush-a-Bye.” See full cast and scenes here taratabongfoursome.jpeg|Pino as Timon, Grando as Pumbaa, Snaree as Simba, and Trumpee as Nala nomo.jpeg|Maestro Nomo as Zazu robot.jpeg|Robo as Rafiki yyf.jpeg|An accordion and an occarina during the beginning of "circle of life" cast.jpeg|Drumba as Sarabi, Bone as Mufasa, Pino as Timon, Grando as Pumbaa, Trumpee as Nala, Snaree as Simba, Maestro Nomo as Zazu as well as the Xylo Brothers saxes.jpeg|Snaree as Simba and a trio of saxophones during "i just cant wait to be king" bros.jpg|Snaree as Simba, Trumpee as Nala, Pino as Timon, and the Xylo Brothers gf.jpeg|Horns during "lioness hunt" before the kids meet bass.jpg|Trebass as Scar flutogopher.jpg|Fluto as the gopher caliopepipeorg.jpg|A pipe organ and a calliope during "circle of life" bongos.jpg|Bongos at the beginning of the entr'acte sjd.jpg|TRumpee as Nala, a mandolin, a banjo, and a guitar during "shadowland" Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs